


Part of Me

by remontada



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, Fanvids, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Hydra's messed with Bucky's brain and now he can feel sexual arousal only when he's in pain. Tony "helps" him with this problem.





	Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Крепость из покрывал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338748) by [Natuzzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi). 




End file.
